Digital displays are used to display images or video to provide advertising or other information. For example, digital displays may be used in billboards, bulletins, posters, highway signs, and stadium displays. Digital displays that use liquid crystal display (LCD) or plasma technologies are limited in size because of size limits of the glass panels associated with these technologies. Larger digital displays typically comprise a grid of printed circuit board (PCB) tiles, where each tile is populated with packaged light emitting diodes (LEDs). Because of the space required by the LEDs, the resolution of these displays is relatively coarse. Also, each LED corresponds to a pixel in the image, which can be expensive for large displays. In addition, a complex cooling system is typically used to sink heat generated by the LEDs, which may burn out at high temperatures. As such, improvements to digital display technology are needed.